Lithium
by XTragicxBeautyX
Summary: [songfic] Triela sinks slowly into depression because Hillshire left. Why should she feel this way? She knows it's stupid, but she can't stand it without him around.


**A/N **Ok, I kind of rushed through this a little .;;... and I kinda forgot to put the artist and song name, so here it is:  
Artist: Evanescense  
Song: Lithium  
There, try not to wet your pants people.  
**-**

**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without**

**Lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow**

**Oh, but God, I want to let it go**

"Triela, are you ok?" Claes asked, standing in the doorframe of Triela's room.

"Hillshire quit." She answered in a monotone, "I couldn't be better."

"Yes- I heard about it this morning." She looked at the blonde. Her friend was sitting in a chair, staring out of the window, "You don't have to pretend you're not sad." Claes put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I know." Was the emotionless reply.

**Come to bed don't make me sleep alone**

**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show**

**Never wanted it to be so cold**

**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**

**I can't hold on to me wonder what's wrong with me?**

Triela was lying in her bed, tears were pouring down her cheeks. 'Why did you leave me?' She asked, 'Why? Was I really that bad? I'm sorry.

Please come back.'

Then, she stood up, not even bothering to wipe her eyes and walked outside. There was no point in anything for her anymore. Claes and Henrietta watched her.

"She's been like that for almost a week. I'm starting to get worried." Claes sighed.

"Oh..." Henrietta looked after her friend as she sat under a tree.

-

Triela stared up at the clouds.

_"I have to go Triela. I'm sorry." Hillshire said, patting her shoulder._

_She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him, "Hmph. That's fine with me!" The stubborn girl replied. They stood in the door of the agency._

_"I lov- uh... take care of yourself, alright?" He smiled as she blushed a light pink._

_"Yeah." She nodded, looking up at him._

_A horn honked, "Well, I guess I should get going." He waved goodbye to her as he got in the cab._

**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without**

**Lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow**

**Oh, **

**Don't want to let it lay me down this time**

**Drown my will to fly**

**Here in the darkness I know myself**

**Can't break free until I let it go**

**Let me go**

"I know how bad Triela must feel." Claes said, as she watched Henrietta practice in the shooting range.

"I don't know what I'd do if Jose left." Henrietta raised her gun, and shot at one of the targets.

"We have to do something to try and make her feel better." Claes suggested, "It's hard watching someone unravel right in front of your eyes."

Henrietta nodded, putting her gun down.

-

'Hillshire...' She said his name in her head for the fiftieth. Triela sat in the darkest corner in her room, clutching a teddy bear Hillshire gave her when she first became part of Section 2.

She had made up her mind that she wouldn't lose it, not in front of the others. But when she was alone...

Tears dripped onto the little bear as she cried silently, so no one would hear her and come to check on her.

**Darling I forgive you after all**

**Anything is better than to be alone**

**And in the end I guess I had to fall**

**Always find my place among the ashes**

**I can't hold onto me **

**Wonder what's wrong with me**

"Triela, this letter is for you." Henrietta said, handing her an envelope, "Jean told me to give it to you."

Triela opened it slowly, and then took out the light blue stationary it was written on.

_Triela,_

_I'm terribly sorry for leaving you alone, and I hope you can forgive me. But I wanted you to know that I've always loved you Triela. My reason for quitting wasn't because of you; it was that I know we wouldn't be allowed to be together._

_Hillshire_

"Jean told me also- to tell you that-" Henrietta started crying but she kept going, "Hillshire is- dead. He- was killed by the RF."

Triela just stared straight ahead. She was too stunned to move or even breathe.

"Triela?" Claes looked into the misty blue eyes and shook her shoulders gently.

**Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside**

**Lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without**

**Lithium- I want to stay in love with you**

**Oh,**

"... dead... Hillshire...?" She got control back over her body and stood up. Her eyes didn't spill any tears, but she was crying on the inside. She picked up one of her guns leaning against the wall.

"No Triela, think for a second." Claes took a step towards her friend.

"This is the only way I can be with him now." Triela raised the gun to the bottom of her chin. "I'm sorry Claes."

"Triela, NO!" Claes screamed as she watched her friend pulled the trigger.

**I'm gonna let it go**


End file.
